For Love
by amberdowny
Summary: A postep for Oh, How We Danced. Hawkeye's reasons for arranging the party, and B.J.'s thoughts. Contains slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own MASH. If I did, it would've been even slashier than it already was, if that's humanly possible.

A/N: Mild slash. Takes places right after the B.J./Margaret dance in "Oh, How We Danced". Okay, yes, yes, I know. "How are you able to slash that?" While I agree that B.J. was totally devoted to Peg and loved her a lot, I also think he could have had something with Hawkeye. Besides, apparently B.J. had "just sex" with a nurse once? (Season? Episode? Please?)

Soon Chi finished playing the song, and B.J. pulled away from Margaret. "Thank you," he whispered, brushing away more tears. "Thank you all," he added to the room at large.

"It was mostly Pierce's idea," Charles said.

"Yes," Father Mulcahy put in. "We just helped with the details."

Hawkeye waved his hand. "It was nothing."

B.J. smiled, and wiped his eyes again. He sniffed. "More than nothing," he countered. "It was everything." Hawkeye shot him a sideways grin. "Seeing Peg and Erin again, even if it was only in a movie…."

Colonel Potter put a hand on B.J.'s shoulder. "You have a beautiful family, son."

"Erin is just adorable," Margaret added.

B.J.'s smile widened. "I know. I wish…" His smile faded, but then he sighed and said, "You've all helped make this day so much better than it could have been. I shouldn't complain…"

"But nothing can replace the real thing," Charles said unexpectedly.

B.J. blinked back yet more tears. "Yeah. Thank you all," he said again. He turned to the young Korean boy. "But isn't it your bedtime?"

Soon Chi grinned at B.J., though he didn't understand what he'd said, and his grandfather said, "You are right. We will go back now."

"I'll take him," Klinger said, crossing the room and taking the wheelchair. He went into post-op, followed by the old man.

"I have post-op duty," Charles said, and went into post-op as well.

Father Mulcahy stood, wished B.J. a happy anniversary, and then left too.

"Shall we away?" Hawkeye asked B.J., walking to the door and holding it open. B.J. glanced at the projector.

"I'll have Klinger bring you this film in the morning," Potter said.

"Thank you," B.J. said gratefully, and then turned to Hawkeye. "Let's go, Hawk."

Hawkeye flung his arm over B.J.'s shoulders as they walked back to the Swamp. "I told you," he said, grinning. "I told you it wasn't an ordinary party."

B.J. smiled back. "You were right."

They walked in silence for the last few feet, Hawkeye still grinning at B.J., B.J. quiet, contemplative, and thankful. When the door to the Swamp had banged shut, Hawkeye removed his arm from B.J.'s shoulders and crossed to the still, kicking a few stray darts.

"Want a drink now?" he offered, filling his own glass.

B.J. didn't answer for a minute, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, all right." Hawkeye filled a second glass and handed it to him. B.J. stared into it for a second, and then asked, "Was it mostly your idea?"

"Well…yeah," Hawkeye said, forgetting the gin for a moment at the serious tone in his friend's voice.

"Why?"

Hawkeye stared at B.J. incredulously. "Why? _Why_? Because, I didn't want you to be miserable today! You should be home with your family right now, not stuck in an army camp in Korea!"

B.J. smiled, and then tossed back his drink. He set the glass down and hugged Hawkeye tightly when he'd finished his own drink. "Thank you," he said again.

"Is that your favored phrase of the evening?" Hawkeye teased.

B.J. shrugged. "I guess so." He leaned down and kissed Hawkeye on the forehead. "Really though, thank you."

Hawkeye smiled too. "You're welcome." He picked up his discarded glass and filled it again. "Another?"

"Do you need to ask?" B.J. asked, and picked up his glass too. As he drank homemade gin, B.J.'s thoughts were of the ones he loved--Peg, his darling wife, whose love never faltered, Erin, his daughter, who was growing up without her father and Hawkeye Pierce, his...friend? lover? (why put it into words anyway?) who had made it possible for him to see the other two again.


End file.
